The truth is out
by MidnightGwevin XxX
Summary: Accidently revealed.A secret i never wanted to get out. But i guess they have the right to know.


Setting:Mr smoothies (Ben has just been to rex's world)(Kevin is mutated,alien force style)

Ben made his way over to Gwen and Kevin who were sitting at a table outside of bens favourite place...Mr smoothies .

Gwen and Kevin were drinking sodas whilst talking until they saw ben coming towards them.

"where did you go Ben"? Asked the red head getting up from the bench. "yeah me and gwen had to kick the forever knights butts without you"Kevin complained also standing up.

"You might not believe me but i went to a paralell world"! Ben exclaimed almost bouning around in excitment.

"Yeah right Tennyson"Kevin smirked ."I'm not lying"Ben whimpered ."what was it like"Gwen asked curiously. "well there was this guy called rex he could turn into any machiene he wanted to and at first he attacked me but we became friends to save their world from his evil twin brother"(**i dont atualy know what happened in that episode since i never watched so forgive me :/ ) **

"Interesting"Gwen finaly said after taking it in ."wait you beleive him"?Kevin asked confused ."Kevins just jealous because i've been to paralell world and he hasn't"Ben said childishly ."shut it tennyson"the dark haired teen threatened.

"It wasn't the first time i've been to a paralell world you know"Ben said serious now ."go on"Gwen encuraged ."there was that time,when i was 10,that i woke up to find the omnitrix was gone and i told gwen and grandpa max but they had no idea what i was talking about .It turns out i had travelled back in time to the day i found the omnitrix but before i could put it on Gwen found it .Later vilgax turned up and kidnapped her,like he done with me, and tried getting it off but he failed...again But in the end grandpa max ended up with it"! Ben gabled taking a massive breathe.

"Woah"Kevin raised an eyebrow ."Yeah...me with the omnitrix that would be fun"Gwen addmitted.

"But you didn't really time travell it was just...a different world"Kevin pointed out ."okay smarty pants but it would be really cool to time travell...like professor paradox"Ben smiled thinking.

"yeah i could stop this happening"Kevin looked down at his mixed body.

Gwen had her arms crossed and without thinking repeated something that paradox had once said to her...

"Time travell is for imortals and fools only,trust me i speak from experience".Ben and Kevin looked at Gwen curiously .Gwen clamped her mouth with her hand realising what she had just said.

GWENS P.O.V

It was a silly slip of the toungne and i was really hoping that Ben and kevin had not heard,but they were now looking at me and not a sound escaped their lips until...

"what do mean"Kevin asked ."uh nothing"I avoided eye contact with them both ."you've time travelled before"?Ben frowned.

I didn't say anything .I didn't know what to say or how to dig myself out of this one.

"you're hiding something Gwen"kevin said knowingly. There was a 1 or 2 minute silence.

"Gwen whatever it is you can tell me...cant you"Kevin softly said .The begging look in his eyes won me over.

"FINE...fine...i'll tell you"I gave in.

I sat back on the cold bench and was joined by the boys,who sat oppisite me.

I didn't want to tell anyone about my time travel was horrible the whole world was gone,kevin was a rock monster,Ben was tortured and me...well i wasn't even there.

"Well"Ben impatiently said .I took a deep breath and began explaining my adventure that i never even wanted to think about again.

"Remember that time when paradox turned up and was waiting by kevins car and said everything was fine"I asked them.

"Yeah"They said after thinking ."He was there because of me" .The boys exchained confused looks and looked back at me for answers, so i carried on...

"lets start from the beggining .I had...borrowed a spell book and was going to use the time travell spell to stop kevin from being mutated .Whilst you guys were watching the game i started to do the spell when paradox inturupted me .He warned me i shouldn't do it but i did anyway .I told my past self to stop you two from hacking the omnitrix .She-i did and then i came back to the present time and...the whole world was destroyed! There were no humans left .I saw charmcasters rock monsters and they attacked me .After i had finished them off i went to look for you guys but couldn't find you,then about 20 rock monsters ambushed me so i ran and hid .Paraodx turned up out of nowhere and told me that because kevin didn't get mutated there was a weak link and hex and charmcaster beat us .Paradox took me to where kevin was .Kevin had been binded with the same spell that charmcaster uses for her rock monsters .Ben had been kidnapped and tortured by charmcaster and hex and was badly injured."

Ben and kevin stared at me with shock in their eyes but there was still more to come...

"I rescued ben after falling about 7 floors to the basement and we were about to leave when charmcaster,hex,the rockmonsters and kevin ambushed us .We fought and i got the spell book back but i had to leave ben behind so he could buy me some time to cast the spell .I made everything back to the way it was and erased the me that belonged in that times memory so she didn't try and stop the omnitrix from being hacked"! I breathed after explaining the whole thing.

Ben and Kevin sat there staring at me and i was waiting for a reaction but nothing happened.

After about a minute or so kevin spoke up...

"Woah..."

"But wait wouldn't there of been two of you,why couldn't the other you stop charmcaster"?Kevin questioned.

I didn't want them to pick up on that,the thought of Charmcaster killing me still sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well there _was_ another me..."I told them.

"So where was she...you"?asked Ben.

"When i said was i meant used to be"I sighed.

They both still looked confused.

"In that world Charmcaster had...kinda...killed me"I explained.

Shock spread accross both Ben and kevins face.

"so if we hadn't hacked the omnitrix the whole world would be ruled by charmcaster and hex and you'd be dead"Ben summed up.

"Yep"I replied.

Kevin got up from the side he sat on,next to my annoying cousin, and came to sit next to me.

He put one of his strong arms around me.

"You know i never thought i'd say this but i'm glad that the omnitrix overloaded"Kevin admitted.

"Really"I asked looking into his dark eyes.

"yeah otherwise there'd be no world and no you"Kevin said looking into my green eyes.

We both smiled at each other.

"Wow i'm glad i'm back in the real world...i'm gonna get a smoothie"Ben announced getting up and walking towards the mr smoothie building.

"That's so like Ben"I rolled my eyes.

I noticed that Kevin still had his arm around me,then so did he and kevin quickly pulled away .His eyes darted the other way telling me he was embarrased.

I smiled .I wasn't glad that Kevin looks like he does now but i am glad that the omnitrix overloaded.

For one the world would die and i would be dead but much more importantly i wouldn't be here with bad boy kevin Levin...

...now if he'd just ask me out!

* * *

The secret was accidently revealed .A secret i never wanted to get out . But i guess they had a right to know .I'll never forget that day and i'll never forget that if you try time can heal .

**Quick oneshot.**

**And it was oviously set during alien force and after time heals .Like i said i have NO idea how the whole generater rex thing went so please dont have a go at me for getting it wrong.**

**Chapter 2 for Lost,alone is still not with me so yeah probaly gonna take a while but i have started on chapter 3,chapter 6 and i've finished chapter 5 (random order but at least it makes the other chapters be posted quicker)**

**~sapphire x**


End file.
